


/// hug all ur friends ///

by greychee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmate AU, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greychee/pseuds/greychee
Summary: /// lyrics from green, 16/04/16, i promise im trying, hug all ur friends ///and i think everyone has that one friendwho they adore – to the point where it’s unhealthy.and would do anything for them.but sometimes that friend doesn’t love you at all.but you’re so desperate to be around them that it's okay if they don’t care about you because you still want them by your side.





	/// hug all ur friends ///

"we can't keep having this conversation keith!"  
"lance -"  
"no! you're ruining it! you're ruining this!”  
"i'm not trying -"  
"i know, but it's fucking annoying. i want you, as my best friend, and you're ruining it."  
"okay."  
"okay?"  
"i mean, no, but thank you."  
"what? i'm shouting at you? god, you're so fucking weird."  
"no, thank you, for not ignoring me, for acknowledging me! and my feelings! it's been like this for months, and you've just ignored my stupid crush like you didn't even know, and you know, I knew you knew and you knew I knew -" i was rambling on, but i couldn't stop now. just get it all out. all of it out.  
"you're making no sense, keith!"  
"NO, STOP, AND LISTEN TO ME. I NEEDED TO KNOW YOU CARED."

 

get it all out.

 

"so you go and fucking - you just - decide that you need to - act like this?"  
"i wanted my friend." 

 

get it all out.

 

"no, you wanted attention"  
"i wanted you."

 

get it all out.

 

"GOD stop saying that, you know I'm not gay."  
"yeah, and you know romelle's not single." 

 

all of it.  
get it out.

 

"SHIT KEITH! SHUT UP! IM SICK OF YOU! LEAVE! FUCK!"

and i go. because this isn't him. this isn't what i wanted. i wanted him to say no, i don’t like you, and then i wanted my best friend. and this wasn't him. this was the sick, twisted version of him that said things he’d never say. he knew the places to hit that would make me cry. 

 

/// please, please be here for me dear, cause I've never needed a friend more and i can’t stress enough how much it means to me that you're trying. ///

 

friends aren't supposed to be like this.  
i sat at our normal table and he came and sat with me.  
we ate in silence.  
i wasn't about to apologise, and neither was he.  
he looked at me.  
"i'm sixteen now."  
"i'm aware."  
“you didn’t call me on saturday.” he doesn’t look like he’s disappointed. he looks like he just needs to get mad about something.  
“you didn't call me either.”  
“thats not the point, it was my birthday.”  
“cool.”  
“fine. if you wanna be that way i’m sure you don’t wanna know who my soulmate is.”  
he gets up, and of course -  
“no, wait.”  
he scoffs, and for good reason. i'm pathetic. this is pathetic.  
“allura.”  
“oh. yeah. alright”  
“keith? god, you actually thought you had a chance with me, huh?”  
he’s sniggering now. i want to walk away.  
i miss him.  
that’s why i keep coming back. no, that's why i haven't even left.  
because it wasn’t always like this.

/// muddy hands and climbing trees - sink-tall while we brush our teeth -striped shirts and hide and seek - it's all coming back to me - while you sleep on a sunny day - just know I'll remember you always - and no matter how much it hurts -  
its not goodbye, just see you later. ///

i see him in the halls  
with his soulmate  
who isn’t me.  
and i don’t regret doing what i did.  
i still miss him.  
but i can't be around him if he's like this.  
if he's like this.  
but i got it out.  
i said what i needed to say.

i’ve never needed a friend more.  
but i’ve never needed him less.

 

and i think everyone has that one friend 

who they adore – to the point where it’s unhealthy.

and would do anything for 

but sometimes that friend doesn’t love you.

but you’re so desperate to be around them - that it's okay if they don’t care about you, because you still want them by your side.

/// i was so disappointed – i guess i got to my head - and i was too young to understand it - i get it now that it's too late ///


End file.
